Shadow The Hedgehog The Broken Angel
by Alana.The.Pokehuman
Summary: Alana, Shadow and Grovyle went back to the past to save Shadow's planet but something happened when Grovyle was getting the time gears *Warning there will be blood and gore in this story and supernatural and my be emotional stuff if your sensitive to any of these things don't read the story * (once you reached chapter 4 go to Shadow The Hedgehog The Broken Angel 2 )
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of An End

**(This story is connected to Shadow The Hedgehog and The Mystery of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon so Chapter 6 is in this story if u haven't read it then you'll be confused what's going on so read Shadow The Hedgehog and The Mystery of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon before you read this story if you have then continue)**

* when me and Shadow and Grovyle went back Grovyle told use to do our normal stuff whilst we wait for him to return with the time gears but then one day changed my life for ever...*

* it was a rainy day thunder and lightning clashed I was standing out in the rain feeling the rain on my skin drenching my long brown hair and my cloths my ears flicked when I hear a sound behind me I looked behind and it was Shadow* Shadow: "Alana what are you doing out here? don't you know you could get sick? " *I looked at him then I looked up in the grey sky* "do you like the rain Shadow?" *he looked up the sky then he looks at me * Shadow: "yes I do like the rain Alana...* he looks at me * why ?do you like the rain?" *I looked at Shadow * "yeah I do it soothes my pain and washes away my sorrows" * Shadow looks at the sky then at me* Shadow: "we need to find shelter from this rain..." *I smiled* "I'll find shelter Shadow you stay here ok?" *Shadow nods* Shadow: "alright Alana keep safe" *I went off to find shelter Shadow watches me until I disappeared in the dark forest then a dark figure with a cloak came behind Shadow* ?: "well I wasn't expecting you to be here..." * the voice to Shadow sounds familiar he looks the figure* Shadow: "huh?" *the figure smiles evilly* ?: "Its been too long...Shadow The Hedgehog..." *Shadow looks shocked * Shadow: "what? who are you? And how do you know my name?" * the figure laughs evilly* ?: "oh I known you for a very long time...Shadow...I've heard you're very powerful...lets put that to the test shall we?" *Shadow looks away* Shadow: "look just leave me alone I don't want to fight anyone..." *the figure laughs * ?: "then I guess this fight will be easy then..." *he dashed to Shadow and his leg glowed black and he kicked Shadow's chest he was set flying until he hit a rock which cracked when he hit it he coughs up blood* Shadow: "uugh...(what in the world? what kind of power does he have? its nothing like my powers it almost shattered my ribs like it was nothing... and his presence...why does it make me feel a bit uneasy? ) *he falls from the rock and he landed on his feet holding his chest the figure walks to him* w-what are you?" *the figure laughs evilly* ?: "oh you'll find out Shadow... that's if you'll live..." *his hand gows and was a bout to punch Shadow he quickly gets up and kicked his face * Shadow : "huph... you think a kick like that will weaken me get out of here...!" * the figure smiled * ?: "then that means you'll fight..." * they fought fiercely as thunder and lightning clashed until one of them falls their energy never seems to end until the figure used that same dark energy on Shadow sending him flying in the air kicking him more then once then he smashed Shadow on the ground he was laying on his back with cuts every where the rain was pounding on his wounds he was coughing more blood and he was catching his breath he looked ad his wrists his rings here cracked* Shadow: *pant...pant...pant...* (oh no my rings are shattered... I'm going to loose my energy ...the blood loss doesn't help... uugh...) *the figure puts his foot on Shadow's chest putting pressure on it Shadow was starting to wheeze* ?: "how disappointing..." *I saw what was happening* "that's enough!" *Shadow looks at me * Shadow: "A-alana...?" *the figure laughs * ?: "is this your saviour Shadow? how pathetic...*he goes to fighting mode* I'll bring her down too!" *Shadow looks angry * Shadow:"DON'T YOU DEAR!" *the figure stamps on Shadow's belly and he coughs up more blood I gasped* "Shadow!*I looked at the figure* grr I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! * we started fighting*

*about out 50 minutes of fighting the figure blasted my chest sending be flying on the ground and I coughed up blood* "uuk...Sh-Shadow..." *Shadow looks at the figure* Shadow: "grrr...*he forced him self up and he pants * I...can't give up now..." *I looked at Shadow weakly * "Shadow...uugh...don't do it he'll kill you..." *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "Alana...*he winces and looks angry at the figure* j-just...who are you?" *the figure laughs and pulled his hood down he looks identical to Shadow but he was Black and turquoise* Darkness: "I am Darkness-Darkness The Hedgehog your so pathetic and so is your human friend... its time to put this to an end!" *Shadow looks confused* Shadow: "what?" * he pulls out a gun and aimed it at me Shadow looks and has a flash back of Maria's death* Shadow: *Gasps * "ALANA!" * the gun was fired and lightning flashed and thunder cashed at the same time...*


	2. Chapter 2 The sacrifice

*I felt blood spat on my face I slowly opened my eyes slowly and in front of me was Shadow his arms spread out and I see alot of blood on the floor he falls over on his back and I saw his chest and in the left side there was a gaping wound where the bullet hit him I was frozen blood leaks out of his mouth he was shaking and gasping and choking in his own blood* Shadow: *cough...cough...shivering* "uugh...A-alana..." *I was traumatized of what just happened I snapped out of it and I went over to Shadow and I fell on my knees and tears swelled up in my eyes* "Sh-Shadow...w-why...?" *Shadow shakes and coughs * Shadow: "A-alana...I...can't breathe..." *I put my hands on his wound tightly hoping to stop the bleeding I only had a little bit of power left but I made my hands glow trying my best to heal the wound but it didn't seem to be doing anything I feel his weak heart beating very slowly tears stream down my face* "I-its ok Shadow*I sniffed * you're going to be ok..." *Shadow looks at me and he pulled me close to his icy cold body his blood was staining my t-shurt he whispers in my ear * Shadow: "I...feel...so...c-cold..." * I hear his breathing was getting weaker and I almost couldn't feel a heart beat my hand glows brighter but it still wasn't enough* Shadow...stay with me... please I beg of you! *I start to cry* please don't leave me Shadow! please! * shadow made me look at his eyes* Shadow: "d-don't worry about me...Alana...I don't fear death...*he shivers* promise me you'll live for me my planet's faint rests on you...*he wipes away my tear from my cheek and he starts coughing more blood* g-goodbye...Alana...b-bye..." *he took hes last breath and his hand dropps on the ground and I cried hard* "no Shadow...*Imy hands glowed bright* please I don't know what I'll do with out you! your the only one I see as my own father! please don't go! don't go ! *I cried my heart out* DON'T GO!

* a dark mass was coming out of Shadow and a sharp caws came out of the dark mass it was laughing darkly * ?: "hehehee...ahahahaha! *what came out of the dark mass was a demonic like doll that was also identical to Shadow but he looked more sinister the white bit around his eyes were black with the eyes them selfless being a pure red with no shine or anything he had stitches everywhere with blood oozing out of them but the ones that were not bleeding are the ones that kepped his head and limbs on and around his stripes were stitches with a evil smile that was ear to ear with blood coming out of the mouth and a antenna with a red gem on the end* ?: "finely I'm free thanks to you Darkness The Hedgehog or should I say David The Hedgehog... you broke me free from this accursed prison... * he giggles darkly* finely I can become physically real!" * he giggles darkly Darkness looked at the doll and gasps* Darkness: "I know that doll from anywhere and if it came out from that hedgehog...that means...that hedgehog was my..." *he looked at Shadow and he and the doll disappear I was crying hard still glowing and I looked t Shadow's face* " Shadow...Shadow...Shadow... * I rubbed his head softly* open your eyes...please Shadow!..." *I used up all my energy and I passed out*


	3. Chapter 3 The Bond

*Shadow's POV*

*I remember everything was dark I couldn't see anything I couldn't breathe I could still think but can't move I could hear Alana's crying and calling out my name but then she stops I still remember that before I backed out but I wasn't sure if that was in my mind I felt light...but heavy at the same time I can't remember what happened before I blacked out but when I woke up I struggled to fully open my eyes I feel my energy slowly come back but something was strange about it ... I saw was in a bed with on my arms and I had an oxygen and I was in bandages * ( I was attacked?) *I looked around the place and I see a light pink hedgehog with violet purple stripes and violet purple eyes with a light pink dress was sitting by me * "Who are you...? Where am I...? And what happened to me...?" *the light pink hedgehog smiled a little* Shilowh: "my name is Shilowh The Hedgehog *he hugged me gently* its really has been a long time Shadow..." *I looked confused at her* "do I... know you?" *her ears went down* Shilowh: "no...but a mother never forgets..." *I was confused of what she meant then I realized now what she was saying* "are you saying your my mother?" * she nods her head and I put my hand on my head* (uugh...why does this have to happen to me?) "just what I need..."*I sighed* Shilowh: "you was shot...and your soul was damaged so I brought you here." *I looked confused* "I was shot? *I had a flash back of what happened* Alana! where's Alana!?" *Shilowh looked at me* Shilowh: "relax Shadow she's ok..." * I start to get up * "I need to see her." *Shilowh tries to put me back down* Shilowh: "Shadow you can't see her any more...!" *I looked angry* " I'm seeing her no one is going to stop me!*I felt a pain in my chest and I fall back on the bed* uugh..." *Shilowh puts her hands on my arms* Shilowh: "Shadow you need to listen to me you can't see Alana any more because your not alive any more!" *I looked at her* "w-what are you talking about?" *Shilowh looks sad* Shilowh: "you died when you was shot and your now a Broken Angel..." *I didn't beleave her so she helped me up and she look me to a mirror I was transparent but I could still see myself I had crystal white wings on my back and a broken halo* "so...I am a Broken Angel...but so what if I'm dead I can still see Alana I don't care what you say." *Shilowh looks down* Shilowh: "Shadow you don't understand she wont see, feel or hear you...you don't exist to her any more..." * I looked angry* "oh yeah how come you can see, feel and hear me? " *Shilowh looks at me* Shilowh: "its because I have psychic powers so I can do that stuff." *I still looked angry* "but Alana has psychic powers too I'm seeing her and I don't care what happens the poor girl thinks she's lost someone important and she's only 8 years old! I'm not going to lt her sadness turn her dark...!" *I tried to fly away but I'm new to wings so I used chaos control instead*

*my POV*

*its been a few months since Shadow died...I cry everyday on the same spot he died on I blamed my self for his death...but no one knows why I don't see him anymore some say that they thought he would leave me any time soon and forget about me...its not true at all...and even some ask what happened to Shadow and I would glow dark this depression...this pain wont leave I wish I could just see him again...but I can't... * "Shadow why , Why you!?" *I cryed and dark blue aura covers my body and I made a blood curdling sound my hair was turning dark blue my eyes went pure white and my cloths went darker*

*Shadow's POV*

*I was teleported to where Alana was and I saw what as happening to her* "Alana...what have I done to you...?" * she was in dark form but she continued to cry and say laying on the floor I keeled be side her and when my hand was going to touch her hair and it did her I gasped a bit and looked at my hand then I looked at Alana* "A-alana..." *my hand didn't go though her but she didn't feel my touch she also can't hear or see me I couldn't do anything all I could do is watch her cry her eyes out and her darkness control her...I wish there was some way to let her know I was here...and I was still alive... I could feel her emotions running though my vans * me: "Shadow...you was the only one I looked up too... you was the only one who cared about me... why...why did you have to go? why did you risk your life...now I have no one now...I have nothing to live for..." *I shed tears* "Alana...I'm so sorry I made you go though this pain...I couldn't let you die...your too young...and I can't let you have the same faint as Maria did...*I put my arms around her and I held her * please Alana...I know you can do this...please...try to hear my voice...I'm here...I'm here Alana...!" *I cried bit then she reacted to my voice* me: "Sh-Shadow?" *she turns back to normal*

*my POV*

*I looked beside me and I could see an out line of someone I closed my eyes and used my powers and I felt fur on me and a heart beat I opened my eyes and I looked and I was pressed against Shadow's chest I pulled away and I looked at him* "Shadow...y-you're alive...*I buried my head in his chest and I cried and held him close to me* oh thank Arceus you're ok*I didn't want to let him go I can't beleave he's still here and I have no Idea how he's like this...*

*Shadow's POV*

*I held Alana in my arms stroking her long brown hair slowly* Me: "Sh-shadow how are you alive...? I though I...I thought I lost you..." *I hushed her* "shh...its ok Alana it ok... I'm here now... I'm not leaving..." * I could feel her sad emotions drifted away but I knew she still wanted me with her so I stayed with her when she was calmed down she fell a sleep on me I used my wings to keep her warm and I thought for a moment* (I remember seeing a demonic doll what was that thing and who is Darkness? ) *so many questions with out answers but one thing is curtain...the time paralyse is spreading...I hope Grovyle is ok...*


	4. Chapter 4

(My POV)

*I start to wake up and I feel Shadow's hand brush though my hair it was soothing the way he did it then something came up my mind* (wait if Shadow died when I tried to save him...and he's still here...and he's like this...does that mean he's a ghost?) *I thought deeply about it then Shadow's eyes flicker and he looked confused then he looked at me* Shadow: "Alana did you say something?" *I looked confused at him* no I didn't... (why did the think I said something?) *he looks around* Shadow: "there it is again I heard something..." *I was confused then I realized * "wait a second..." *I lifted my head and I looked at him , he looks back at me * Shadow: "what?" *I tilted my head* (Can you hear my thoughts?) *Shadow's eyes went bigger* Shadow: "yeah I can Alana..." *I moved my had to the normal position * interesting... *Shadow looks at the grass* Shadow: "Alana will I be normal again?" *I put my hand under his chin and lifted it so he was looking at me* "I don't know but what I do know is I remember seeing a black mass come out of you and a demonic doll came out of it " *I Shadow looks confused* Shadow: "a demonic doll came out of me when I died? (I wonder if that thing is the resion why I used to be...dark...) so we have to find that demonic doll?" *I nod my head* "yeah but I don't want to go near that thing..." Shadow: "don't worrie Alana I'll protect you from that thing all I need is your powers..."

*Darkness's POV*

*I was in a dark forest thinking though what happened a few months a go and that black and red hedgehog and that doll* "That hedgehog...he...he was my son..." *I hear a Dark giggle behind me it was that same demonic doll* ?: "Thats right Darkness he was your son...hehehe and a weak one...now that I'm free you can help me become real ...you can make me become flesh and blood and then I can make this our dark paradise " * I looked at the doll and I held something in my hand* "no your not becoming real any time soon! " *I hit a fake emerald on that horrifying demonic doll it went inside the gem turning it black I placed it some where and I left a note then I dashed away*

*Shadow's POV*

*me and Alana walked for what seems like for ever she looks so tired but she kepped pushing her self she stops to a dark forest and I looked at it I felt an uneasy feeling coming from it * "I think the doll is in here..." *she held my hand tighter* Me: " Shadow...I don't want that thing to kill you..." *I stroked her head and ear * "its ok Alana I'll be ok *she smiled and I entered the forest then I see a black gem and I see a note with it and I picked it up and read it. "I'm sorry I shot you Shadow...when this doll gos back inside you don't get shot again if you do you may or may not come back... from Darkness" *I looked confused* "what does he mean?" *the gem was absorbed inside me and I went out *

*my POV*

*I walked to where Shadow was and he was back to normal and he wakes up* Shadow you're ok *I hugged him then he pushed me off I looked at him confused* Shadow: " are you so happy about you sound like I've been away for along time and where are we?" *I looked more confused* Shadow...don't you remember what just happened? *he looked at me confused* Shadow : "no I don't..." *my ears drop* ( he doesn't remember...)

*Ever since then...Shadow also changed too...there are so many questions with no answers...but is this the last time this will happen?)

***hi Everyone I know this is a short story and there's alot of questions going though you'r mind but bare with me hopefully Shadow The Broken Angel 2 and 3 will explain fully what's going on and why I know what I'm doing trust me * **


End file.
